<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>👻 Spooky meets Kooky 🎃 by sablelab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280744">👻 Spooky meets Kooky 🎃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablelab/pseuds/sablelab'>sablelab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander &amp; Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon, The Addams Family - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Halloween, Inspired by Addams Family, Samhain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablelab/pseuds/sablelab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire reminisces about the time when she first came to Scotland and fell through the stones on the eve of Samhain.  Jamie tells her a story his da told them as bairns, and Claire recaps her favourite Halloween memory from the future which has James Fraser all engrossed in more ways than one. </p>
<p>A spoof of when the past meets the future.  Retelling parts of Chapter 1, <em>pp 22-25 from <strong><em>Drums of Autumn</em></strong><em>, inspired by <strong><em>Halloween with the Addams Family </em></strong><em>and <strong><em>Vera Adxer’s</em></strong><em> artwork</em></em></em></em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Fraser - Relationship, James Fraser - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>👻 Spooky meets Kooky 🎃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p><strong>Picture source: </strong> @Vera Adxer</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <h1>Spooky meets Kooky</h1>
</div><p>
  <strong>PART 1 … The Tale of the Tannasg</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was nearing to Halloween time on Fraser’s Ridge, and as the Frasers prepared for a night beside the fire, Claire was reminiscing about times gone by on that fateful night that was to become her destiny.</p>
<p>“Jamie, Halloween, the spookiest night of the year, is almost upon us.”</p>
<p>“Don’t ye mean Samhain Sassenach?” he replied cheekily knowing that the two were indeed similar celebrations centuries apart.</p>
<p>“I do, but I was just thinking about the first time that Frank and I came to Inverness all those years ago … I remember it was on the eve of Samhain.”</p>
<p>She continued to tell Jamie the conversation they’d had in Mrs Baird’s Bed and Breakfast not realizing that her husband’s mind was elsewhere. “I can still recall what she said …”</p>
<p>“Well, you've picked a bonny time to be here. Just nigh on Samhain.”</p>
<p>“I take it that's Gaelic for "Halloween?”</p>
<p>“Well, Halloween is derived from Samhain. You're both welcome at the festival, of course.”</p>
<p>“Of course, what would Halloween, Samhain, be without a good ghost story?”</p>
<p>“Oh, and we have those, for sure. I hope you'll join us for Samhain tomorrow night.”</p>
<p>“What, the pagan festival?”</p>
<p>“Aye. There’s a circle of standing stones on the hill just outside the village, and there's a local group who still observe rituals there. It’s a place called Craigh na Dun and according to local folklore, the stones were carried there from Africa by a race of Celtic giants …”</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>“Hmmph! Not Frank …” Jamie mumbled under his breath tapping his fingers against his thigh in dislike.</p>
<p>The mention of Frank Randall’s name only brought back his feelings towards the man he had sent his Claire back to on the eve of Culloden knowing that he would surely die on the battlefield. His emotions were still raw about this man even after all these years and their conversation about him and their daughter Brianna echoed in his head as Claire was still speaking.</p>
<p>
  <em> “I hadna thought ever to be so jealous of a dead man. I shouldna have thought it possible.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of a dead man? Of Frank?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Who else? I have been worm-eaten wi’ it, all these days of riding. I see his face in my mind, waking and sleeping. Ye did say he looked like Jack Randall, no?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How? How could you think of such a thing?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How could I not? Ye heard her, Claire; ye ken well what she said to me!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Brianna?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She said she would gladly see me in hell, and sell her own soul to have her father back—her real father. I keep thinking he would not have made such a mistake. He would have trusted her; he would have known that she … I keep thinking that Frank Randall was a better man than I am. She thinks so. I thought … perhaps ye felt the same, Sassenach.”</em>
</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>“James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser …!” Claire remonstrated noticing that her husband seemed a little distracted, “… Are you listening to me?”</p>
<p>“Aye, I am Sassenach,” he replied sheepishly knowing that his mind had indeed been elsewhere. “I’m intrigued about that night in Inverness, and what happen to ye before ye fell through the stones.” Jamie looked at his wife and gave her his full attention to what she might say next.</p>
<p>“Do you know that if I hadn’t gone to see the Druids that night, and returned in the morning to collect the Forget-me-nots, that I may not have ever gone through the stones and found you.”</p>
<p>“We were fated mo ghràidh. Ye would have found yer way to the stones regardless because I was waiting for ye on the other side. I thank the day, Murtagh brought ye to me at the cabin.” He leaned towards his love and clasping her hand brought it to his lips placing a tender kiss to the top of her hand and knuckles.</p>
<p>Claire blushed at her love’s romantic gesture and looking at him explained about that night so long ago. “I remember seeing those Druids dancing. They were mesmerizing Jamie twirling in circles on top of the hill with their burning tapers. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled at the sight of them, but some small voice inside warned me I wasn't supposed to be there. That I was an unwelcome voyeur to something ancient and powerful.”</p>
<p>“Aye, ye were Sassenach, but that is the mystery of Samhain. It is all about the supernatural, witches, spirits and fire. During the celebrations, people dance around bonfires while the dances tell stories of life and death. What ye saw that night was something magical that drew you tae me.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t change anything Jamie except for you sending me back on the eve of Culloden, but we found each other again and that is all that counts.”</p>
<p>“Aye. You belong wi' me. We're mated for life Sassenach. I barley lived for those twenty years wi'out a heart when ye were gone. I lived half a man and accustomed myself to live in the bit that was left. Did ye feel the same?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I knew how that felt, and had it not been for Brianna I don’t know how I would have survived too. But I had you always close because our daughter was so like you Jamie. Your carved initial in the flesh of my palm was also a constant reminder of our love. It gave me comfort whenever I touched it. When I closed my eyes, I could feel you touching me.”</p>
<p>Claire looked at the man she adored thankful every day that they had been reunited and that their two-decade separation had been both painful and heart breaking for each of them. “It was lonely without you, so lonely.”</p>
<p>“And me,” Jamie replied pensively, his voice a soft whisper. “I saw ye so many times. You came to me so often. When I dreamed sometimes. When I lay in fever. When I was so afraid and so lonely, I knew I must die. When I needed you, I would always see ye, smiling, wi’ yer hair curling up about your face.” He paused before an outpouring of emotion surfaced. “During that time apart, I prayed every day that you and our bairn would be safe, for whether I’m dead or you, whether we’re together or apart Claire, I will always love ye.”</p>
<p>“And I you, Jamie.”</p>
<p>“Samhain was the beginning of our destiny Sassenach. A pagan, Gaelic festival brought us together.” He kissed her palm and rested it on his heart.</p>
<p>Claire could feel his heart beating and her eyes misted over just thinking about the significance of this special time of the year. “All I know of Samhain is what Mrs Baird told us. Please tell me more Jamie.”</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>“Samhain is a three-day celebration in preparation for winter mo ghràidh and a time for kin all around the Highlands tae come together and feast. People believe that deceased spirits and faeries of the Otherworld can easily come into our world, so ye would honour the dead and implore loved ones to bestow some blessing on them in return. Offerings of food and drink are left outside for the spirits, even portions of crops are left in the ground for them.”</p>
<p>Claire listened, attentive to everything that Jamie was telling her.</p>
<p>“Tricks and pranks are played but blamed on faeries and spirits ye ken. Children disguise themselves as evil spirits by blackening their faces and dressing in auld clothes to go guising door-to-door reciting songs and verses in exchange for food.”</p>
<p>“Why do they blacken their faces?”</p>
<p>“’Twas so that they can venture out safely wi’out being detected by wicked spirits in hope of fooling them and to scare away the ghouls who might want tae harm them.”</p>
<p>“It is so like what happens at Halloween in the future too Jamie. A lot of Scots came to America in the 20th Century and brought these customs with them and they evolved to become extremely popular. There are many similarities to Samhain but also some differences too. In the future people dress up in masks and spooky costumes and the children go Trick or Treating for sweets.”</p>
<p>“Aye, it would seem so mo nighean donn. Samhain and Halloween do seem verra similar.”</p>
<p>“Mrs Baird said that you needed to be mindful for ghosts are freed on the feast days and wander about, free to do good or ill as they please.”</p>
<p>“’Tis true Sassenach. I myself have not seen a tannasg, but there are tales of others who have.”</p>
<p>“A tannasg? What, in Heaven’s name is that, Jamie?”</p>
<p>“Oh, a Dhia … where tae begin,” he exclaimed running his hand over his chin in thought.</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath as if calming himself before he started to explain, Jamie picked up his cup of ale and took a big swig before beginning. He looked at Claire as she waited for his explanation.</p>
<p>“Some say a tannasg is a balding, six-foot-tall, hairy, Celtic beastie, normally only found wandering around the hills and glens at night. Some say it is eerily like a fogy mist that covers the moors on a dark night and is what ye may call an apparition, a spirit or a shadowy ghost figure. Nobody really kens what it is but, nae matter, a tannasg is verra scary and if you come upon one when out in the glens ye must be verra careful. Sometimes it’s an unfriendly faerie or nymph who may have been holding onto a grudge and means tae cause trouble. A tannasg would put the fear of the Almighty in ye and scare ye witless. If ye ever were to meet one it would make yer hair stand up like a man’s cock in the mornin’ Sassenach.”</p>
<p>“Jesus H Roosevelt Christ! I’m scared with just the description of one.”</p>
<p>“And so ye should be a leannan. They are verra scary beasties that ye wouldna want to meet.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I do love hearing a scary ghost story Jamie. Can you tell me any about tannasgs?”</p>
<p>Claire watched as his lip curved up into a smile. He had that twinkle in his eyes that she knew so well whenever he was going to tell a story.</p>
<p>“Aye, I will. Sit yerself down by the fire and I’ll tell ye one that ma da told us wee bairns that scairt us truly.”</p>
<p>Settling down more comfortably in her chair, she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and waited for her husband to retell the tale told to him, his brother William and sister Jenny long, long ago.</p>
<p>“I can tell ye a frightfully spooky tale of the past. It’s a spine-chilling story guaranteed tae give you a good thrill and chill ye to the bones.”</p>
<p>“I think I best have a wee dram of whisky ready for the story you are about to tell then James Fraser.”</p>
<p>“Aye …” He picked up his cup of ale and they both took a wee sip of their drinks. “Sláinte. Are ye ready Sassenach?”</p>
<p>“I am.” Claire curled her feet up in the chair whilst Jamie began to tell the tale of the tannasg.</p>
<p>“My father loved telling this story.”</p>
<p>She watched as a muted glow descended over Jamie’s face as the light from the fire fell across his features and highlighted the animation she could see on his face and in his eyes. Claire looked at him waiting with bated breath ready for him to retell this tale, for she knew that she was going to enjoy this story very much indeed.</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>“Tis the story of a man who was afraid of being alone in the dark and most mortally scairt of the spirits, ye ken, and how one night he met a tannasg. I remember when my da first told this story. I was mortally scairt too Sassenach.”</p>
<p>His body shuddered a little despite the heat in the room at the thought of the untold story he would tell. “I kept awake half the night, after he told us this tale, though it dinna seem to bother Jenny that much.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my,” Claire uttered her voice eager to hear more. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement, her eyes round with the wonder and intrigue that he would impart with his tale as Jamie began to recount his childhood story.</p>
<p>Settling himself in his seat by the fire, he sat back, his ale cup in hand. Thinking, he rubbed his hand across his chin collecting his thoughts. Jamie then smiled at his wife wryly glancing at her as he began to recount his tale of long ago.</p>
<p>“Ah, well, it was in the late, cold autumn in the Highlands, just when the season turns and the chill in the air tells ye the ground will be covered wi’ frost come morning.”</p>
<p>Rolling the pewter cup slowly between his hands, he stared down into the dark ale as though seeing those Scottish peaks in the pitch-black night and the mist that floated across the glens. Raising his eyes, he looked at Claire. She was hanging on each word and so he continued.</p>
<p>“Well Jock MacBride’s son brought back their kine from the glen that night, but there was one wee beast missing. The lad had hunted for it up the hills and down the dales but couldna find it anywhere, so his da sent the lad to milk the two others and set out himself tae look for the lost cow.”</p>
<p>“Go on …”</p>
<p>“The da went some distance, but his cottage behind him soon disappeared. When he looked back, he couldna see the light from the window anymore and there was no sound but the whistling of the wind. It was cold, but MacBride went on trapsing through the mud and heather as the ice crunched beneath his boots echoing in the stillness.”</p>
<p>Claire pulled her shawl around her shoulders. If her husband could see her eyes, he would have seen that her pupils were decidedly larger. She was so engrossed with his story thus far and took another wee sip of her drink. With eyes fixed on Jamie, she couldn’t wait to hear more of his tale.</p>
<p>“Soon up ahead of him, Jock saw a small grove through the mist and thinking the cow might have taken shelter beneath the trees, he went toward it. However, the trees were birches, standing there with nae a leaf, and with their branches all gnarled together, so he bent his head to squeeze beneath the boughs.”</p>
<p>“What did he see when he got through the branches Jamie?”</p>
<p>“He came into the grove Sassenach, and saw it was not a grove at all, but a circle of trees. There were great tall trees, spaced verra evenly all around him and smaller ones too wi’ saplings grown up in between the trees to make a wall of thick branches. In the centre of the circle stood a cairn.”</p>
<p>Claire felt as though a sliver of cold ice had just slid down her spine. She got chills listening to him and shivered imagining the scene, for his picture was very real in her mind. She had seen ancient cairns in the Highlands herself that Jamie had just described and found them eerie enough in the broad light of day, let alone to see one at night. That would have been quite spooky indeed.</p>
<p>Jamie was getting that gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach he remembered feeling as a bairn when his father had told this tale. He looked over at Claire and she had an expression of foreboding for what he may say next on her face that he’d had too. He took a sip of ale to loosen his vocal cords for his mouth was dry before continuing.</p>
<p>“He felt quite queer did Jock MacBride, for he kent the place, everyone did and kept well away from it. It was strange and it seemed even worse in the dark and the cold than it did in the daylight. It was an auld cairn the kind laid wi’ chunks of rock all heaped round with stones. He was scairt, but he slowly glanced up, and saw before him the black opening of a tomb.”</p>
<p>“Jesus H Roosevelt Christ! Was there a tannasg in there?”</p>
<p>Her husband gave her a piercing look. Jamie knew that Claire’s mind was thinking ahead and knew that he was getting close to revealing what Jock had seen.</p>
<p>“He knew it was a place that no man should come, and he was without a powerful charm to ward off any spirits. Jock had naught but a wooden cross about his neck, so he crossed himself with it and turned tae go.”</p>
<p>Jamie paused to take another sip of his ale to catch his breath. Claire saw his Adam’s apple bob in his throat as he swallowed and reached instinctively for her own cup with eyes fixed on her beloved. Holding her breath, she gasped, “Don’t stop there. What happened next?”</p>
<p>Giving her the semblance of a wink and a wry grin, he paused then spoke softly stating, “As Jock went from the grove … he heard footsteps behind him.”</p>
<p>“No…!” she exclaimed.</p>
<p>“He dinna turn to see, but kept walking and the steps kept pace wi’ him, step by step always following. Jock came through the peat where the water seeps up and it was covered with ice, the weather bein’ so cold ye ken. MacBride could hear the peat crunch under his feet and behind him the cr-ack! cr-ack! of the breaking ice.”</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>James Fraser was a natural born storyteller, animated and engaging like most Scots were and listening to him speak reminded Claire of their wedding night and the awkwardness between them. She remembered him saying, <em> “You’re a Fraser now Sassenach. You must learn to tell a story and listen to one.” </em>So, to put her at ease, he’d told her story after story of his family and his life growing up and she in turn had told him about her life too. Her husband was in his element telling this story just like on the night they wed. She knew, that Jamie was aware that she hung on his every word and was eager to hear the rest of the story. The tension was building and placing her legs to the floor, Claire removed her shawl as it was getting warmer in the room and leaned forward eager to hear more of his tale.</p>
<p>“Jock MacBride walked and walked through the cold dark night watching ahead for the light of his own window where his wife had set the candle. But the light never showed and he began tae fear he had lost his way among the heather and the dark hills.”</p>
<p>“The tassasg was following him?”</p>
<p>“Aye, he was Sassenach. All the time the steps kept pace with him echoing loud in his ears. At last Jock could bear it no more and seizing hold of the cross he wore round his neck he swung about wi’ a great cry tae face whatever followed.”</p>
<p>There was apprehension in her voice for poor Jock. “What did he see?”</p>
<p>Jamie glanced at Claire and when next he spoke, his voice was so quiet, almost like a whisper, that she needed to concentrate to hear what he was saying.</p>
<p>“It was a figure like a man, but with no body. It was all white like it might have been made of the mist, but wi’ great holes where its eyes should be. They were black and empty and fit tae draw the soul from MacBride’s body with fear.”</p>
<p>Claire gasped with a cry of anguish at the description, and placed her hand across her mouth. “What did he do Jamie?"</p>
<p>“Jock held up his cross before his face and he prayed aloud to the Blessed Virgin,” he said leaning forward intently. “The thing came no nearer Claire, but stayed there watching him.”</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>The dim firelight outlined her husband’s profile in a halo of golden aura which made his rustic hair seem like it had flecks of gold and crimson sprinkled in it as well. Suddenly, she was a little distracted by the man and was mesmerized by his intoxicating Scottish drawl. Claire’s eyes glazed over overcome with feelings for the virile man whose silhouette was oh so tempting in the fire’s glow, but also for poor Jock MacBride and how he would get out of his predicament. She held her breath and waited for what would happen next.</p>
<p>“And so, he began to walk backwards not daring to turn around again. Jock walked backward stumbling and slipping in an effort to get away from the spirit, fearing every moment that he might tumble into a burn or down a cliff and break his neck, but fearing worse tae turn his back on the cold thing.”</p>
<p>“I would have done the same Jamie. Better to watch the tannasg than not to know where it was,” she added with a little shiver of dread for the poor Jock MacBride.</p>
<p>“He couldna tell how long he’d walked only that his legs were trembling wi’ weariness. Then at last he caught a glimpse of a light through the mist, for there was his own cottage wi’ the candle in the window. Jock cried out in joy and turned to his door, but the cold thing was quick and slipit past him tae stand between him and the door.”</p>
<p>“Oh no!”</p>
<p>“Dinna fash Sassenach, his wife had been watching out for him and when she heard him cry out, she came to the door at once. Jock shouted to her not to come out but to go and fetch a charm to drive away the tannasg. Quick as could be, Bessie MacBride snatched the pot from beneath her bed and a twig of myrtle tied with ribbons that she’d made to bless the cows. She dashed the water against the doorposts and the cold thing leapt upward straddlin’ the door’s beam. Her husband quick as a flash, rushed beneath and bolted the door shut tight. He stayed inside in his wife’s arms until the dawn hoping that the tannasg would nae come inside the cottage. They let the candle burn all the night and Jock never again left his house past sunset.”</p>
<p>Claire sighed as Jamie finished speaking. “Did they find the cow?” she queried, keen to know the fate of the lost kine.</p>
<p>With a raised eyebrow he answered, “Oh, aye they did. The next morning, they found the poor beast wi’ her hooves all clogged wi’ mud and stones. It was staring mad and frothy about the muzzle. Her sides were heavin’ fit to burst. Jock said that she looked as though she’d been ridden tae Hell and back.”</p>
<p>“Jesus H Roosevelt Christ!” Claire exclaimed imagining the visual of what had happened to the poor cow.</p>
<p>Jamie glanced at his wife to see her reaction to his tale. “Did ye like it?”</p>
<p>“Like it? … I loved it Jamie. It kept me in suspense all the way through.”</p>
<p>“Thank ye Sassenach. I’m glad ye liked it,” he replied very pleased with himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>PART 2 … Halloween Addams Family style. </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what about you Claire? Do ye have a tale tae tell as well?”</p>
<p>“As a matter of fact, I do Jamie, and when I’ve caught my breath, I will tell you something about Halloween from the future. My tale will not be as scary as your story of Jock MacBride though,” she replied with a cheeky twinkle in her eye. “In fact, it is about something that you might find hard to wrap your head around.”</p>
<p>Intrigued with his wife’s words, Jamie sat back in his chair and waited for her to begin. With a curl of his lip and a sparkle in his eye he asked, “And what might that be Sassenach?”</p>
<p>“Television.”</p>
<p>His brow furrowed in thought and Jamie raised an eyebrow a little perplexed as he glanced at Claire. “Television? … Hmmph?” He tapped his fingers against his thigh in concentration and ran the word slowly over his tongue as if savouring a new morsel of information, he didn’t quite know enough about. “Television ye say.” He looked at Claire again in earnest anticipation and waited for her to explain.</p>
<p>“Oh dear…” she sighed. “Where to begin?” Collecting her thoughts on how to explain this invention to her husband, Claire finally had an idea. “Remember when you rescued me from the Witch Trial and I told you I was from the future?”</p>
<p>“Aye, I remember mo ghràidh.”</p>
<p>“Well this is another one of those things from the future too. It is something from my time. You've never heard of it. No one here has, that is except for Bree and Roger.”</p>
<p>He grinned at her statement of the obvious. “Well then, I may not understand it a bit, not yet, but I trust ye. I trust yer word; yer heart and there is a truth between us. So ... whatever you tell me ... I will believe ye, Sassenach. Tell me more.”</p>
<p>Claire bit her lip before she spoke. “Do you also remember the photographs I brought back to show you of Brianna?”</p>
<p>Jamie made a small inarticulate sound, “Aye I remember.”</p>
<p>
  <em>He remembered all too well Claire taking a small packet from her clothing, to show him the photographs of their beloved daughter Brianna, a fine boned, and delicate replica of himself. He looked up at his wife wondering what the correlation may be with the photographs and this television. </em>
</p>
<p>“Well television is those pictures brought to life.”</p>
<p>
  <em>He remembered how he had splayed his hand out over the photographs, with trembling fingers not quite touching the shiny surface. How was it possible that pictures could be brought to life? He was a little perplexed. </em>
</p>
<p>“Television is a machine with a small screen that shows moving pictures and sounds. They were commonplace in many households in Boston during the 60’s and we had one too. The word <em>"television" </em>comes from the words …”</p>
<p>But before she could finish what she wanted to say Jamie butted in with his knowledge of the Greek language.</p>
<p>“<em>Tele </em>is the Greek word for far away, and <em>vision </em>would mean sight.”</p>
<p>A smile softened her lips, “Yes, that’s right.”</p>
<p>
  <em>He shook his head in disbelief when Claire described something so unfathomable that it was hard to believe some such machine existed. He didn't understand it all, but he listened. Claire had risked bringing the photographs of Brianna through the stones and thus brought something of the 20th century into the 18th century. However, although still a little mystified, nothing she had told him about the future fazed him now and he believed her despite how inconceivable what she was saying could be. </em>
</p>
<p>“Television was used for family entertainment and we would sit around in our parlour and watch the screen.” Claire’s voice was animated when she next spoke. “There was a program on the television that you would have loved Jamie, called The Addams Family. Brianna and I loved that show.”</p>
<p>He grinned. “I would verra much have liked to see this television program too Sassenach.” <em>If they loved it, he knew he would love it too. </em></p>
<p>“They were not your typical family; they took delight in most of the things of which normal people would be terrified. They were kooky and eccentric but they were a very close-knit, extended family.”</p>
<p>“Ah, so just like us here on Fraser’s Ridge Sassenach,” he replied giving her a huge, big smile.</p>
<p>“Yes, I guess, but there was one difference though Jamie, they had decidedly macabre interests and supernatural abilities.”</p>
<p>He balked at that. “Oh, indeed they wouldna fit in well in this time then. People believe in witches and things that go bump in the night, but they wouldna understand them at all. They would have their heads on a pike before ye could count tae ten.”</p>
<p>Although Claire nodded in agreement at what her husband was saying for that was exactly what had happened to her. As he spoke, she was momentarily distracted with thoughts of what had happened in Cranesmuir at the Witch Trial when she was tried and convicted of witchcraft.</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>
  <em>People’s superstitions of anything they didn’t quite understand, especially a person like her was met with fear for they thought her a witch. At the trial, the crowd was baying for blood and wanted to burn her at the stake, and had Jamie not rescued her, that would have been her fate. Nonetheless, he was a little skeptical as well because he’d seen the “devil’s mark” on her arm too. He had calmly asked if she was a witch, because what she had told him was far-fetched. His face throughout her admission was inscrutable and he’d sighed, then smiled ruefully down at her. She remembered their conversation well, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Claire, are ye a witch?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m not a witch. Do you really believe me, Jamie?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aye, I believe ye, Sassenach. But it would ha’ been a good deal easier if you’d only been a witch.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And if I were? If you had thought I were a witch? Would you still have fought for me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I would have gone to the stake with you, and to hell beyond, if I must!” </em>
</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>“Claire? … Claire?” Jamie said a little louder as she had been quiet for so long that he was a little concerned for where her mind must have gone, but on reflection it was probably to the Witch Trial when he’d rescued her and she had told him she was from the future.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry Jamie, I lost my train of thought there for a moment.”</p>
<p>“Nae matter … So, mo chridhe, ye were saying?”</p>
<p>Claire let her husband’s endearment wash over her. Jamie was always so attuned to her feelings and giving him a tentative smile, continued to explain about the Addams family members. “Their mother and uncle lived with them and their children, plus they had a 7-foot-tall butler … their man servant called Lurch, and a disembodied hand that lived in a box called Thing.”</p>
<p>Jamie shook his head, as what Claire was saying was becoming more fanciful, but he kept an open mind as she described more.</p>
<p>“The husband, Gomez Addams was an extremely wealthy man and was able to indulge his wife Morticia's every desire, whether it was cultivation of poisonous plants or a candlelit dinner in a graveyard.”</p>
<p>He raised his eyebrow again at this piece of information. “That sounds verra interesting,” he murmured somewhat amazed.</p>
<p>Claire smiled indulgently at her love. “You are very much like him. He was very romantic and he was madly in love with his wife and loved her to distraction.”<br/>
“As do I you, mo ghràidh,” before adding, “I think I should like this Gomez fellow.”</p>
<p>She beamed at him once more as Jamie seemed pleased as punch at what he had just said.</p>
<p>He then blessed himself. “A Dhia! But … I willna have dinner wi’ ye in a graveyard, mo luaidh even wi’ candlelight,” he muttered under his breath. He chuckled at the thought of that idea, especially after having just told her the story of the tannasg who had come out of his tomb. <em>No, he could not come at doing that. </em></p>
<p>“I agree. I don’t think I would like to do that either, but Gomez and Morticia did. They also had pet names for each other, Jamie.”</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>His ears pricked up once more when she said this, knowing that his Claire had several endearing names that he called her. He sighed his voice a little raspy, “Aye, I do that too Sassenach.”</p>
<p>Her smile was soft and dreamy for the loving man she had married, then she told him some extra information. “Despite what I have just said, this television show was very entertaining and so amusing. It had unconventional humour, sex appeal, the breaking and questioning of the conventions of conformity at the time, as well as looking at the world in a unique, offbeat frame of mind.”</p>
<p>“Well then, tell me more mo muirninn. I am an educated man as ye ken, and I can see that perhaps these Addams people were different but nae different from our family. Do they have something tae do wi’ Halloween then?”</p>
<p>“Oh indeed. Halloween was their favourite time of the year and they would bob for crabs instead of apples as most people would do. You see, they were not a conventional family. They dressed differently to everyone else, they were weird looking and they had peculiar idiosyncrasies. They even lived near a cemetery at 0001 Cemetery Lane in an ornate, gloomy mansion.”</p>
<p>Jamie poured himself a whisky this time and laughed as her descriptions of this family were getting more and more unusual. He refilled Claire’s cup as well and handed it to her, then sat back in his chair to hear more.</p>
<p>“Oh, Jamie I wish that you could have seen it. You would have loved all the characters but particularly Gomez Addams. Bree and I would laugh so much. They were so funny.”</p>
<p>Claire paused a little as if thinking about something she remembered then looking at her husband with a mischievous expression on her face asked, “Jamie? Can you click your fingers? Like this?” She then demonstrated a <em>click! click! </em> sound.</p>
<p>“I may not be able tae wink, but I can click my fingers ye ken Sassenach.”</p>
<p>She began to set the scene for her tale of the Addams Family. “Well then … Every time I say … da-da-da-da … you click your fingers okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay, I can do that mo nighean donn.”</p>
<p>“I will sing you the theme song that would play when the television show came on screen but I’m going to replace their family name with ours, however, … the da-da-da-da was really played on a harpsichord, but I’m going to improvise.”</p>
<p>Claire grinned at her love and saw that Jamie was prepared and a little excited to know more of the Halloween tale she was about to unleash on him. “Are ye ready?”</p>
<p>“Always.”</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p><em> “Da-da-da-da” </em> … <strong>click! click! </strong></p>
<p><em> “Da-da-da-da” </em> … <strong>click! click! </strong></p>
<p><em> “Da-da-da-da, Da-da-da-da, Da-da-da-da” </em> … <strong>click! click</strong></p>
<p>Claire repeated the chorus … as Jamie was thoroughly enjoying himself while getting into the swing of things with gusto.</p>
<p><em> “Da-da-da-da” </em> … <strong>click! click! </strong></p>
<p><em> “Da-da-da-da” </em>…<strong> click! click! </strong></p>
<p><em> “Da-da-da-da, Da-da-da-da, Da-da-da-da” </em> … <strong>click! click</strong></p>
<p>
  <em> “They're creepy and they're kooky. </em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mysterious and spooky.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They're altogether together ookey.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Fraser Family.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The house is a museum.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When people come to see 'em.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They really are a scre-am.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Fraser Family.</em>
</p>
<p><em> “Da-da-da-da” </em>… <strong>click! click! </strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Neat</em>
</p>
<p><em> “Da-da-da-da” </em>… <strong>click! click! </strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Sweet</em>
</p>
<p><em> “Da-da-da-da, Da-da-da-da, Da-da-da-da” </em>… <strong>click! click</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Petite</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So, get a witch's shawl on.</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A broomstick you can crawl on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We're going to pay a call on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Fraser Family.</em>
</p>
<p>They both fell back against their chairs laughing out loud as Claire finished the theme song and Jamie clicked the refrain part with enthusiasm.</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>“I see what ye meant earlier Sassenach, so, tell me more about the husband Gomez and his wife Morticia.”</p>
<p>“Gomez was the patriarch of the family, just like you Jamie. He was a very dashing man who loved to wear pinstriped suits.”</p>
<p>She saw his puzzled look and explained. “Clothing was very different in the 60’s to what it is now, but he was as dashing as you were in Paris. Suits are a two-piece garment, long breeks and a jacket cut to the hip, made from the same material and worn together. Gomez Addams smoked cigars and had a very quirky moustache. I’ll ask Brianna to draw you some pictures of the family if you like.”</p>
<p>Jamie nodded in reply to her statement for he loved the drawings Brianna did, and although he could picture them in his imagination, seeing a picture of the family would make them really come to life.</p>
<p>Claire knew that her husband would relish this next piece of information. “He adored Morticia and would call her Cara Mia, Querida, Querida Mia, Tish, or Cara Bella."</p>
<p>“Hmmph? … Querida is Spanish for <em>"the woman I desire.” </em> I can relate tae that Sassenach,” Jamie replied with a sharp look that made her heart skip a little beat. “I see now why ye think we are alike,” he proclaimed with a penetrating gleam in his eye. “And his wife?”</p>
<p>“She was very beautiful with long flowing, straight, raven coloured hair. Morticia was described as a witch; she was slim, with extremely pale skin.”</p>
<p>“A witch ye say? … a Dhia Claire! … It’s just like people called you because of yer healing powers. I am seeing more parallels here … Querida,” he added in that sexy voice that always thrilled her.</p>
<p>Claire nearly lost her train of thought when her husband called her Querida and she bit her lip in response to the endearment once more. “Stop interrupting me James Fraser, I’m trying to tell you my Halloween story.”</p>
<p>“Duilich … Sorry Sassenach, but I am just imagining the things ye are saying just like you saw on the … television. Tell me more about this Morticia Addams.”</p>
<p>“Her black dress matched her hair and it was skin tight and figure hugging with a fringe of octopus-like cloth "tentacles" at the lower hem that pooled around her feet.”</p>
<p>“That’s quite an outfit you have on there lady?” one of the robbers said to her Jamie.</p>
<p>“I always wear this for Halloween.”</p>
<p>“Looks great. Real good for Halloween,” he replied thinking that she was wearing a costume but it was her actual clothing.</p>
<p>“Is that so? Anything else …Tish?” Jamie grinned cheekily doing a mental checklist of the romantic names Gomez had called his wife.</p>
<p>“Morticia could easily excite her husband by speaking French and other languages. Her pet names for him were Bubula, Mon Cherie and Querido.”</p>
<p>“Ah, Querido, the Spanish word for <em>"the man I desire." </em> I like that too Claire. Ye can call me that at any time my … Cara Mia.”</p>
<p>She blushed a little more at another one of Morticia’s pet names her husband had called her and felt a hot flush warm her cheeks.</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>“So, Sassenach tell me about the Halloween story ye and Brianna loved watching on yer television about the Addams Family.”</p>
<p>“Well Gomez received a new carving knife in the mail and used it to carve out a pumpkin with the face of his Uncle Fester on it for Halloween. They would put a candle in it to light it up at night and the face would shine through the holes in the Jack-o-lantern. This is very common in the future and people in Boston would put their carved pumpkins on their doorsteps at Halloween. It was a fun thing to do and they would also decorate their houses with ghoulish things.”</p>
<p>“‘Tis similar to Samhain too Claire but people use turnips. I guess a pumpkin would be easier tae carve though,” he proclaimed. “Tell me more.”</p>
<p>“Their children, Wednesday and Pugsley, dressed up and went trick or treating with their Grandmama for sweets and treats that they would collect from their neighbours. While they were out two robbers who were escaping from the police … took refuge in the Addams family garden. Thinking they were their Halloween guests, they were invited inside for a Halloween party but unfortunately, they tried to steal money from the family instead of enjoying their hospitality. When they saw inside their spooky house they exclaimed,</p>
<p>“You folks sure don’t hold back on Halloween.”</p>
<p>“It’s our favourite holiday.”</p>
<p>Then Gomez said, “Gentlemen come here and I’ll give you a treat. Open your bag. They didn’t want to show him what was in there because it had the stolen money in it.”</p>
<p>“What happened next Claire?” Jamie asked thinking this story of the future was a little bizarre but extremely interested in her Halloween story of a show she had watched on television.</p>
<p>“Now, now, there’s nothing to be scared of, I think it’s kind of heart-warming that adults get into the Halloween spirit, and when Gomez opened their bag, he found it was full of money, and he assumed that their neighbours had given them cash for a Trick or Treat. He took out several hundreds of dollars from an open drawer and gave it to them. The robbers’ eyes widened with surprise and decided to hatch a plan to steal all the money and their valuables from them.”</p>
<p>“Did the Addams’ ken they were planning tae steal their valuables?”</p>
<p>“No, they were in the kitchen getting refreshments, and whilst Morticia was stirring the punch, her husband Gomez became quite amorous towards her.”</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>This story now was just getting more fascinating for James Fraser by the minute. He smiled at his Claire and asked a little provocatively, “Tell me more Sassenach. What did he do … in the kitchen?”</p>
<p>She was a little tongue tired especially with the way the man she desired was looking at her, but she ventured on regardless to how her insides were all fluttering with tingling feelings that she felt to the very core of her being. When Jamie was in this amorous mood, she was putty in his hands. <em>How was she ever going to tell him what happened next, </em> she thought, but she did.</p>
<p>“When Morticia called him <em> “Bubula … darling” </em>… he took her hand in both of his and kissed it before caressing each finger with his lips beginning at the little pinkie, then the ring finger, and then each other finger after that, until her whole hand had been caressed. It was something he always did.”</p>
<p>Jamie’s eyes were smouldering. “How did she react tae that ... Querida?” he murmured with a little raspy grunt.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath before continuing. “Morticia swooned at the attention her husband was giving her and replied … When we are together darling, every night is Halloween.”</p>
<p>Claire was starting to swoon a little herself. She was feeling a little hot and bothered, and bit her lip as Jamie’s gaze washed over her with intent, but she continued with her story. Her husband knew exactly what he was doing with the way he was looking at her, and he couldn’t be more interested in what would Gomez Addams do next. Jamie hung on each word that came out of her mouth.</p>
<p>“Go on … Sass-en-ach.”</p>
<p>Her mouth was getting a little dry, so Claire took a wee sip of her whisky to also compose herself before she went on with her tale.</p>
<p>“Then while his arm was around her waist, and holding out her arm, Gomez slowly ran his lips up the length of it, kissing across the back of her neck … her shoulder, then down her back and …”</p>
<p>“Aye? And … then what?”</p>
<p>“The punch exploded!”</p>
<p>Jamie couldn’t help himself. He was not expecting Claire to say that, and doubling over in mirth, he burst out laughing as too did she. The happy, raucous sound echoed in his throat and their combined laughter loudly resonated in the room.</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>However, James Fraser suddenly stopped laughing.</p>
<p>Looking up, Claire saw the explicit intent in her husband’s eyes that always made her catch her breath. She watched; eyes fixated on her virile man as he rose from his chair and made his way over to where she was sitting. Jamie was now standing in front of her chair. He reached out his hand towards her, then placing her hand in his grasp, he slowly pulled Claire up and out of the chair until she was but a hair’s breath away from him. She could feel the solidness of her husband’s chest.</p>
<p>“So, mo nighean donn, what happened tae the robbers?”</p>
<p>“I … ahh, … I … don’t re-member,” she mumbled, tripping over her words as Jamie’s penetrating gaze held her eyes captive with a look that had her feeling quite breathless.<br/>
Claire could feel the warmth of his breath as her love quietly spoke seductively against her lips.</p>
<p>“I see … Well then ... What were ye sayin’ about what Gomez Addams was doing tae his wife … Sass-en-ach?”</p>
<p>Lost in the suggestive look that Jamie was bestowing on her, Claire Fraser found it difficult to breathe let alone speak as she felt the gentle but scorching touch of lips brushing against her own.</p>
<p>“Ahhh … Ahhh …” she murmured incoherently. “He kissed … her hand.”</p>
<p>“What? … Like this?”</p>
<p>Placing his arm around Claire’s waist, Jamie held out her right arm and proceed to place warm, fervent kisses to the top of her hand before trailing them down to her little pinkie finger.</p>
<p>“Ye-yes…” she purred closing her eyes in the bliss of his seduction.</p>
<p>Soft, warm lips lathed the small digit before continuing on to her ring finger. His lips started at the tip of her fingernail drawing it into his mouth before releasing her finger. His tongue then skimmed up and over her knuckle to where his wedding ring, a silver band with a small thistle bloom carved in the centre of each intertwined Highland pattern, lay nestled against her skin. Jamie’s lips hovered over the ring, stopping as his eyes observed his token of love on his Sassenach's finger. Jamie hesitated for a moment, then bent his head over it, his lips barely brushing over her knuckles once more before they touched the silver ring and stopped there for one moment of remembrance.</p>
<p>
  <em>At the same time, suddenly Claire’s thoughts returned to that day in the hospital recalling when Frank had tried to twist it off her finger and the panic that she’d felt. The guttural sound she’d made was heart wrenching and she’d jerked her hand away and cradled it, fisted, beneath her breast cupped in her left hand. </em>
</p>
<p>“I never took it off … mon Cherie,” she whispered, the love in her voice caressing Jamie’s ears as much as his lips had caressed her hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>This ring was special to her and she had never taken it off even over the twenty years they had been parted. During those long, aching years of separation, it was one of her very, very few tangible reminders of Jamie. The Latin phrase that he’d engraved inside her wedding ring was a brief quotation from a love song by Catullus, and she had recited it so many, many times just thinking of her love when she closed her eyes at night. </em>
</p>
<p>Jamie’s lips found and touched the silver ring once more before his tongue slid from one side of the ring to the other. His ring which she wore on this finger since the day they had wed was special to him. It was his ultimate love token to the woman who had stolen his heart from the very moment he had laid eyes on her at Samhain time. This ring spoke to him and was a reaffirmation of how solid was their love and how strong their bond was.</p>
<p>Her eyes were closed, and Claire knew without looking, that Jamie’s were, as well.</p>
<p>“Da Mi Basia Mille, diende centum, dein mille altera, dein secunda centum …” he murmured, smiling before opening his eyes to stare piercingly at his love as he translated the Latin. “Then let amorous kisses dwell on our lips, begin and tell, a thousand and a hundred score, a hundred …”</p>
<p>Claire’s eyes blurred with tears. Placing her hand at the nape of Jamie’s neck, she fisted it in his glorious red hair, slowly twisting the curls between her fingers. "Dein mille altera … then give me a thousand more,” she uttered breathlessly clearing her throat.</p>
<p>He brushed away the tear that had trickled down her cheek with his finger, but two more welled up and overflowed; she felt them, full and round, roll down her cheeks.</p>
<p>
  <em>This poignant romantic moment of remembrance between them was suddenly so overwhelming, that she felt her eyes well up once again. The reality of the power of their love and connection made the fictional one between Gomez Addams and his wife Morticia pale in comparison. Perhaps the show she had watched when back in the future was a reminder to her of who she missed terribly and how much she missed so achingly the sensuous kisses that her beloved husband had given her. Suddenly, she was overcome with emotion as Jamie continued to display his amorous kisses to her hand. </em>
</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>However, he soon sensed that his Claire was feeling wistful.</p>
<p>“Cl-aire?” Jamie’s voice was gentle and his utterance of her name, spoken in tenderness, nearly made her break down again.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Are ye okay mo ghràidh? What’s the matter? Am I not doin’ this right, like Gomez Addams?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Jamie, … You are doing this … so much better … than he ever could my love.”</p>
<p>Slowly he drew her close to him, taking both hands and holding their linked fingers just under his breast to where Claire could feel his heart beating in his chest. Jamie held his love close for a quiet moment and kissed the top of her head as it lay nestled against him. Placing his finger under her chin, he lifted Claire’s face up to his, then cupping her beautiful cheeks with exquisite gentleness, he set his mouth on hers.</p>
<p>“I like yer Halloween story verra much mo ghràidh, in fact I like it sae much that I think we could … continue it in our bedroom. What say ye … Querida Mia?” … He kissed his wife’s cheek … “Cara Bella,” … and then her other special name … “Sor-cha,” … Jamie muttered against Claire’s lips before trailing them down her throat in an assault that had her losing consciousness in his arms.</p>
<p>“Per-haps … we … could …” was her garbled reply spoken against his hot mouth as she wound her arms around her husband’s neck. Her eyes glazed over with emotion for this wonderful man as she succumbed to the sweet surrender of his embrace. Jamie’s eyes too were shining with passion as he lifted Claire up into his arms and carried his love into their bedroom.</p>
<p>“This has been a verra good night Sassenach and one I think could be repeated each Samhain.”</p>
<p>“I approve … Querido,” she murmured seductively against his ear and cupping his cheek with her hand.</p>
<p>Touching foreheads, Jamie’s lips hovered over hers and he smiled with such a wicked look that Claire couldn’t help but smile too knowing that whatever came out of her husband’s mouth would be something profound. However, she was not expecting his reply with the phrase Morticia Addams had spoken on the television program.</p>
<p>“When we are together darling … every night is Halloween. Now, I want to take ye to bed, and I mean to spend the rest of the night thinking what to do to ye once I’ve got ye there.”</p>
<p>Then James Fraser proceeded to demonstrate the many ways that this Fraser husband showed his wife how he would seduce her every night … but twice on Samhain and Halloween.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p><strong>The Addams Family Theme - Vic Mizzy</strong><br/>
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZ5IWRz78DY</p>
<p><strong>Halloween with the Addams family (full episode) </strong><br/>
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LavY2K3-Vhs</p>
<p>
  <strong>Endearment Translations: </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Claire Fraser</strong>
</p>
<p>chridhe - my heart</p>
<p>muirninn - my darling</p>
<p>luaidh - my darling, my dear.</p>
<p>a leannan - sweetheart, or beautiful woman</p>
<p>Sorcha – brightness</p>
<p>ghràidh – darling</p>
<p>nighean donn - my brown-haired lass</p>
<p>
  <strong>Morticia Addams</strong>
</p>
<p>Cara Mia - my beloved</p>
<p>Cara Bella – pretty face</p>
<p>Querida - the woman I desire.</p>
<p>Querida Mia – beloved</p>
<p>Tish – strong willed</p>
<p>
  <strong>Gomez Addams</strong></p>
<p>Bubula – sweetheart</p>
<p>Mon Cherie - dear heart, my dear love.</p>
<p>Querido - dear</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>